


Ty Machine

by Morteamore



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Masturbation, Messy, Other, Sex Toys, Sibling Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 08:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morteamore/pseuds/Morteamore
Summary: Tyreen Calypso can't catch a break when it comes to intimate matters. What's a girl to do but have herself a machine built that can satisfy her every need?
Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508447
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ty Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompts: Fucking Machines, Lingerie, and Cumplay

There was a cloth tied around the object that Troy carried to his sister’s room, his expression twisted in a scowl as he set it down on her dresser. Poised on the bed in short shorts and an over sized shirt, she nearly squealed at its presence. 

Troy refused to look in her direction, his eyes falling to the area rug that took up the majority of the concrete floor.

“Didn’t expect you’d finish it so quickly,” Tyreen piped up, swiping an abundance of stark white hair out of her eyes. Her smile was brimming over with joy, her crystaline eyes dancing with it. “You really are the best. Maybe I’ll even let you host something this week. That is, if you can handle it.”

“Whatever, Ty,” Troy said in a disgruntled voice. “Just don’t tell me what you’re using it for and we’ll call it even.”

“Can’t say I can keep up my end of that deal. What can I say? I’m a screamer.”

Snarling, Troy covered his ears as best as he could with his cumbersome mechanical hand. He turned his back on her, heading towards the bedroom door.

“If you end up keeping me up all night,” he called over his shoulder, “I’m moving out.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try. You need me, Troy.”

The taller Calypso casually stuck his middle finger up at his sister, slamming the door behind him.

Tyreen smirked and bounded off the bed, dashing over to the prize he’d left behind.

XXX

For the evening, Tyreen had donned her favorite array of intimates. High stockings adorned with a vine and rose pattern that fit so snug to her skin that the flesh of her thighs bulged from the top, so soft and appetizing that had she had a partner with her, they might have tried to take a bite. Garters that rose up by their straps to a pair of taut, silken underwear, white bow in the center of the waistband. Her waist was cinched waspish thin by a modest corset that streamlined the area from navel to breast, cupping the latter from the bottom, the tops exposed and pushed outward, more straps arching above them to curve over her shoulders. Between her cleavage, running straight past her collarbone to attach to the ring of her doubled leather chokers, was a single strip of black leather set with three eyelets.

Opening the top drawer in her vanity, lifting the obscuring top layers, she revealed a plethora of sex toys. Solid, girthy, textured specimens were passed over, her manicured nails plucking at smaller ovalesque vibes attached to remote controls by thin wires that could be unplugged and swapped out for mixing and matching. She caressed the set of synthetic skinned dicks at the end of the row, balls globular and firm, the cores of the evenly hollowed out. 

Tyreen had her favorites, had even named them at some point. But tonight, with her excitement stirring a disquiet in her loins often reserved for those times when she leeched a partner of his lifeforce before they’d even made her cum, she needed something she knew was going to have her at its mercy. 

So it was easy to make her selection, slamming the drawer and throwing her chosen aids down on to the bed. Next came the unveiling of her newest plaything, and she hefted the clothed apparatus up and put it on the bed as well. The covering came off, revealing a medium sized machine, a series of metal bars and pistons jerry-rigged together, vulcanized rubber set as pulleys. On its side, a panel displaying speed and rotation, a funnel sprouting beneath those. She followed the funnel’s path, realizing it converged with the thinnest, longest machine rod, which had a hollowed spout at its end.

It took Tyreen a moment to puzzle out what exactly that was for. 

And then it dawned on her.

Her brother had truly outdone himself with the rough diagrams she had given him. He was a genius. She could just sing him praises.

Better not, though. That would go to his head way too quickly. Bad enough he was sometimes vying for the spotlight at her expense. 

Tyreen took a seat on the bed, grasping her hefty specimen of a dildo in hand. This one she’d named Zilla, after a Goliath she ended up fucking during a drunken COV orgy. In the end, he’d been crystallized before she’d even gotten off like all the rest of the men that ended up in her bed. It was a vicious cycle.

That was all going to change tonight. The God-Queen was going to have a mindblowing, hands-free orgasm if it ended her. 

Fitting the dildo on to the spouted rod, making sure it was secure, she lubed it up, her delicate fingers working the liquid into every ridge and vein. It was gleaming like a freshly shined prize when she was done, fire running through her loins at the mere sight of it. For the funnel part, she had just the thing, bounding over to her stash to retrieve a jar of off-white goop, which she dumped into the opening.

Her ECHO was turned on, as was the machine, the former set to search for the DAHLtooth signal of the latter until they synced with a resounding chime. Satisfied her new toy was now ready for remote play, she sat on the bed with her knees drawn up and arms supporting her weight behind her, parting her thighs, the gap in her crotchless underwear revealing the inviting folds of her sex. She was sopping when she parted her lips with her fingers, so much that she was almost numb to her own touch as she curled a finger against her slit and ran it up her mound, teasing her clit. Her fingers came away coated in her slick, and she stuck them in her mouth to suck them clean, moaning.

“Fuck, I’m good enough to eat,” she commented aloud with a giggle. “Probably should’ve had Troy build me something that could do _that_.”

But, not wanting to think about her goddam brother of all people, she moved on to adjusting herself into the right position, the dildo attached to the machine flush to her entrance. She slid down, sighing deeply as a portion of the head slipped inside, parting her wide with its oversized girth. Then she was snatching up her ECHO, switching on the thrust mechanism to the lowest setting.

The pistons started up, edging gently forward, driving the dildo deeper inside, filling her more and more until it reached its cycle’s end and drew back. Its rhythm was akin to a smitten lover, imbued with romantic intent as they worked her over with all the speed and ease of butter melting on a heated surface. Tyreen felt all her muscles start to relax, surrendering to the sensation one by one. It was a delicious feeling, one she ultimately could get used to.

It wasn’t what she yearned for, though, her lust kicking and screaming in a red rage for release. She set the speed higher, adding the rotation capability to the mix. The thrusts went deeper, driving into her depths to find that one special spot, her walls clenching as the dildo’s textures churned against her. Fumbling, she pressed the ovaline pocket vibe she’d taken from the drawer against her clit, switching it on. The soft rumbles vibrated through her groin, making her breath quicken.

It was all too much too quickly. Starved for such intimate contact, her legs were already quaking.

“Oh god, I’m gonna—” she squealed, the orgasm taking her over in a rush. 

She bore down hard on the dildo that was still working at her, feeling the motor stutter with the pressure. Moaning deep, she shifted her thumb against one of the ECHO controls, her siren tattoos flaring with illumination as long, oozing spurts of synthetic cum filled her. The pistoning of the machine was soon accompanied by sloppy wet noises, the makeshift liquid dripping out of her, smearing in white globs against her stockings.

The machine’s speed was turned up even higher. She arched her hips towards its pounding rhythm, the dildo filling her entirely, balls slapping against her ass with every forward motion. Muffled whines tried to burst free as she bit down hard on her lip. And still she held the vibe to her clit, trying and failing to rotate her wrist in a circular motion to get some semblance of variety from it.

“Fuck, yes! Harder. _Deeper._” Tyreen didn’t seem to care that she was growling at an inanimate object. She seemed to have forgotten that she had complete control over its mechanisms as well. “Fuuuuck!”

The siren’s body rippled with the onslaught of her second orgasm, the tidal wave of pleasure crashing down on her again, making her yelp in ecstasy. Another gush of false cum overtook her, the machine thrusting so potently it caused an even harder backsplash, the white fluid spattering up against her silken panties, almost reaching her stomach and corset. Her inner thighs were coated in the substance, her stockings clinging to her skin with how wet they were from it.

Practically sobbing, Tyreen forwent every other setting and turned the machine to as high as it could go. The pistoning bars groaned and whined as they became a blur, distinct groans of metal pushed to the breaking point filling the air. The vibe dropped from her hands, bouncing and buzzing against the bed. She clawed at the sheets, tearing them with her siren strength, the air crackling around her, supercharged with her aura and energy. Against the ploughing dildo, her walls became a vice, clamping down and refusing to let go.

Tyreen’s third orgasm was creeping up quickly, her body abuzz with it, on fire. She had never cum this hard before, never this many times in a row. Nobody had even come close to touching her this deeply or making her feel like this. It was new and wonderful and _fuck_, she didn’t want it to end; didn’t want the machine to stop sending her body spasming and making her feel like she was no longer in control of herself.

Parts ejected from the machine, flinging across the room with the propulsion of enormous tension. The device began to quiver and rattle, pieces snapping and cracking. Tyreen’s throat was already raw as she let out a sharp keen that broke into a series of wordless screams, her hips slamming back to the bed as her legs gave out, the machine breaking apart in its final throes. The orgasm that rose in its wake produced wave after wave of sensation, thundering and echoing through her as she struggled to take a decent breath. Above her, she could feel the spouted apparatus still spewing cum, the substance soaking her pretty lingerie, gracing her skin, coating her in a thick patina of white.

Tyreen could care less. All she could do was lie there, taking shallow breaths, her eyes wide and staring at nothing, her tattoos burning as if trying to consume her.

XXX

At the breakfast table, Troy sat, deep, dark bags under his eyes, body hunched as he pushed scrambled rakk eggs around on his plate. He tried stabbing them and lifting them to his mouth, but his energy gave out, and he almost landed face first in his plate.

Somewhere behind him, a door creaked open, the thump of feet following suit.

“Shit, I didn’t think being fucked so hard you couldn’t walk straight the next day was an actual _thing_,” Tyreen drawled, stumbling over to the kitchen table, collapsing into the other seat. 

The smell of sex and sweat permeated the air like a cloud of noxious gas, and Troy slammed his forehead into the table’s surface, a snarling groan escaping him. 

“Godammit,” he muttered. “I _can’t_ know that, Ty. And you bloody stink.” 

“Oh, deal with it, Troy.” Having been slumped in her seat, she sat up straighter, tilting her head and leaning it on her hand. “Besides, I could really use your super awesome mechanical knowledge right now. You see, I _might’ve_ broke that little machine of yours. It just wasn’t built to handle someone as badass as me. Sorry, bro!”

Troy groaned again, pushing his plate far away from him in the process.

Strangely enough, he had just lost his appetite.


End file.
